Elia
by Firefly Rebirth
Summary: Elia spends her days watching over Kakariko from the windmill. When her family abandons her, she is forced to endure life on her own. She then is saved by the Hero of Time. Together, will the two lonely hearts learn something? [COMPLETE!]
1. And So They Meet

Elia looked down.

She quickly looked up.

It took a few minutes for the girl to catch her breath.After being up there every single day for who knew how long, Elia would have been expected to get use to the height.But she wasn't.Not yet.

Still, it was her favorite place in all of Hyrule.The secret door in the upper part of Kakariko Village's famous windmill.She liked to sit like she was doing now: leaning against one side, legs dangling freely, long, brown hair blown back by the wind.It was peaceful.Quite peaceful compared to the hustle and bustle of Kakariko!

Since that day ten years ago, when the Hero of Time defeated Ganondorf, everything had flourished in all parts of Hyrule.Kakariko expanded, the Castle Town was rebuilt, Zora's Domain opened to the public, Goron City grew—there were simply too many things to name.

People came from neighboring nations, seeking peace and friendship after being isolated for so long.Many of these countries had simply been groups of Hylians who had been lost or something.They'd stayed where they were, and a few generations later they were self-sustaining towns.But not anymore.Those places were all but abandoned, and the Hylians flooded into Hyrule like nobody's business.

Elia was one of those people.When she was ten years old, her family had joined the craze.They packed up and started a new life in Kakariko Village.Their home was part of a series of buildings carved into the mountains themselves; the structures were stable, and only one wall actually had to be built.That meant they were cheaper, especially since holes could be effectively made with a batch of carefully placed dynamite.Elia remembered first coming to Kakariko and being frightened of the loud explosions going on.She was even more frightened when her parents informed her that _that_ was the sound of their house being made.

Elia smiled at the memory.She looked down at the front door now, and saw a man emerge.It wasn't her father!Oh, yes.It was that man.That man who had been coming often now that Elia's real father had left suddenly on a 'business trip'.

Things weren't good at home.The whole reason Elia had discovered this place was to avoid the fighting her parents constantly engaged in.It was worse when Elia's sister, Millie, had gotten married and moved to Hyrule Castle Town.Being alone with all that yelling and screaming day in and day out…that was something the fifteen year old Elia just couldn't stand any more.

Elia glared at the man from her high perch.She had never met him face to face, but she would surely recognize him up close!Those black eyes…the shaggy hair…She shuddered just thinking about him.She was upset; she loved her father, and he loved her back.She loved her mother.And, in their hearts, they loved each other two, Mother and Father.

Father often left on trips when things got really bad.But he would always come back, apologetic and quiet, and Mother and him would kiss and smile and talk like nothing was the matter.This time was different, though.That man…that shaggy man who acted like he was king of the world…he had barged into their lives.

Elia hardly bothered going home now.Mother would give her a habitual 'take care' and then continue adding paints to her face and giggling at the mirror.A bit after Elia left, Mother would go out and then come back.Then that man would come.If they were trying to hide their relationship, it wasn't working.Elia would hear gossip left and right as she fought her way through the mess of people in Kakariko's market place.

Tears that had long been submerged suddenly overfilled from Elia's deep brown eyes.The memories were too much, and she sobbed quietly, allowing the wind to blow away her tears.

"A trip?" Elia asked.

"Yes, a trip.I don't know how long I'll be—not more than a week or two?"Elia's mother was hurriedly packing her leather satchel."You're fifteen now, eh?Can't you take yourself?Besides, there's plenty of people around here would be happy to have you stay with them…"

Elia frowned.Sure, she could take care of herself.She was practically a woman!But…there was something about that added security of mother being there.Mother had changed ever since she met that man.

"So?Aren't you going to say anything?" prompted the woman as she stood impatiently at the door.

Elia hesitated, but she walked over and endured a hasty kiss on her forehead.She looked at her mother for a long moment, thinking that although they shared the same features of light skin and brown hair and eyes, inside they were different.

A knock came at the door, and Elia's mother stepped into the night.The door shut, and Elia heard giggling from outdoors.She heard a deep voice laughing, and imagined an arm being placed about Mother's shoulders.

Elia shut her eyes and walked away.She was numb.How could Mother just have left so quickly, with little heed to Elia's feelings?Had the woman stopped loving her daughter?

Elia's reservoir of tears was as dried up as the well used to be.She couldn't cry any longer.She just…sat.Sat and stared at the cold, stone wall.

"A job?You decided to get one, eh?" said the woman behind the counter.She was as burly as any warrior, and probably as dirty as one too.Still, Elia needed to work or she wouldn't eat.

"Yes.I heard you have a waitress position available?"The girl tried to smile politely, but she couldn't help thinking about how long it'd been since her mother had left.It had to be over a month by now…

"Sure, sure.Good thing you're here!You can start right away!"She grinned goodheartedly.Her name was Dain, and she had established the first tavern of Kakariko.The place was a moderately sized building that stretched inside the rock face near the graveyard, with the other half protruding outwards.It was popular with townsfolk and travelers alike.

Dain rummaged up a white hood and a matching apron."I grew out this apron a long time ago," she explained.They were just a bit big on Elia's extremely thin body, but the hood slipped easily over her brown, wavy hair.

Elia went with Dain around the place, listening carefully with her pointed ears about her responsibilities.Basically she was to go around and get orders, deliver them, and then refill any drinks necessary.Not too difficult, right?

"You work from ten till six, five or six days a week," grunted Dain."And I pay you based on how well you do.And then you get tips to boot!"

Elia nodded."Yes, ma'am."The sign had said something about ten rupees per hour, and she hoped to at least meet that standard.The girl went over and memorized the different pitchers.She picked up a small pad of greasy yellowed paper and a quill, tucking them into her pouch and behind her Hylian ear respectively.

"Oh yeah, and one other thing: if anyone bothers you bad, just tell me."She flexed her muscles to show what she would do with unruly customers."I don't want you to feel like harassment is part of the job.It isn't.Just work hard and I'll take care of the rest."

Elia thanked her.Dain had always seemed like such a scary person, but in reality she wasn't, was she?Elia had been a loner for most of her life, and didn't really know people very well.She knew their habits, their body language, though, because she watched the town so frequently.

Maybe things would change now…

"Hey, waitress!"

Elia rushed over and poured some more beer into the man's mug."Is that all, sir?Or would you like some desert?"

The full-bellied man chuckled."I think I've eaten enough deserts in my day, thank you."He held out his hand and dropped five rupees into her palm.

"Thank you, sir.Have a good day!" she said to his retreating form.The door swung shut behind him, but then quickly swung open again with a new group of patrons.She pocketed the money and went on to the new customers.

"Good evening," Elia told them warmly, poising her quill to write."Welcome to Dain's Tavern.May I take your order?"

The group was composed of young men a bit older than her.They looked to be bounty hunters of some sort: swords and axes hung ready at their belts, and the tunics on their backs were stained with blood or torn.

"You certainly can, miss," said one, a male sporting a ragged gray outfit.His hair was black, and his eyes were a sparkling blue, gazing at the young woman through tousled bangs.

Elia blushed as she noticed how handsome the man was.She smiled sweetly at him and his friends.

"We'd like some of the house special," a different one informed her."Right, boys?"

"And what to drink?"

"Whiskey," said one.

"Beer," murmured the others.

"Okay, that's five house specials, one whiskey, and four beers?" she asked to double check.When this order was confirmed, she went to the kitchen, quickly emerging with mugs of foaming beer and a bottle of whiskey.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a few minutes.Dain's frying up your dinners as we speak," Elia said.

"We'd like to speak longer," said the man Elia had been gazing at before, and his friends laughed, agreeing.The man spoke up again."So what is a damsel like yourself doing stuck in a noisy, greasy, smelly place like this?"

Elia smiled."I don't think of it that way…People are constantly coming here, and the majority of them are so happy.I get to hear about what's going on all around the world."

He looked thoughtful, coming up with a reply.For a moment, the endless chatter melted away and it was just him and Elia.He broke the illusion of silence."Why hear about the world when you could be traveling it with people like us?"

"You guys are travelers…what do you do?"

"We're mercenaries.We go all around Hyrule and do odd jobs, slaying monsters or spooking ghosts, or," he groaned, "sometimes we have to resort to menial labor to pay the bills."It was a guy in a blue tunic, bulging with muscles and attitude.

"That must be exciting!" Elia remarked excitedly.

Another one chided in, this time it was somebody in blue.He rolled his eyes before opening his mouth."That labor Jay mentioned…that's what we usually get stuck doing."

Jay defended."But we do fight monsters and ghosts and all!Cuffs, maybe we have to farm and lift boxes a lot, but we still have adventures!"

"Waitress!"

"Excuse me, but that's my cue," Elia told the men, turning and going to respond.She assisted the woman, and then cleared off a recently vacated table.A new crowd was already strolling in.

The fuss went on for quite some time, and Elia forgot about the people she had been talking to soon.She was too busy running all about the tavern to care really.But she was reminded as soon as Dain finished pushing her out the door.

"Good evening," someone said.

Elia turned, startled."Good evening."She smiled when she saw it was the blue-eyed, black-haired man from before.He was leaning against the wall by the door.

"Were you waiting for somebody, sir?"

"Yeah.You."

Elia was a bit taken aback."Me?"

"Why don't you show me around town?" he suggested, standing straight up.Elia noticed that the man seemed much more intimidating at his full height.His shadow swallowed her up.

"I really have to get home—"

"I'll walk you."He took his arm and led her to the right, tightening his grip as they passed through a tunnel.They were headed to the graveyard!

"No, this isn't the right way—what are you doing?!" she cried as she fell to the ground.He'd thrown her there!

"That was great, Mandriel!" said a voice as four men emerged from around her.

They all started laughing and closing in on her.Before she knew it, Elia's clothes were being ripped from her body.She shrieked as loudly as she could before a dirty hand clamped itself over her lips.She wriggled and struggled, but they all were so strong!

Everything happened so fast…the laughing, the ripping, the hitting…

"Stop it!" exclaimed an unfamiliar voice.There was the sound of unsheathing a sword, and suddenly, the five attackers were running for their lives, blood streaming from a few arms and legs.

Elia groped for her clothes, only to find them in strips on the ground.She gazed upwards, only to have her vision blocked quickly by a black cloak thrown over her head.

"Put that on or you'll catch a cold," advised her savior.He knelt down next to the girl."Are you okay?"

Elia didn't know what to say.Words were limits to the amount of gratitude she felt for this stranger, and her gratitude was infinite."Thank you," she gasped, pulling the cloak tightly around her naked body.

The man was barely visible in the dimming moonlight.He stood, then offered his hand and helped her up."What's a young lady doing going out at midnight alone?"His voice was practically angry, but it was still brimming with concern.

"Is it that late?" Elia gulped."Really, I usually only work to seven at the latest, but tonight was especially busy and Dain couldn't handle all the customers.So I stayed, but when the really rowdy ones came in, she told me to go home.I came outside, and he just dragged me…"Her words died off as her courage to speak them did.

He nodded."C'mon, let's go.There's thugs prowling this place, and I don't want to dull my sword on their sorry behinds."The man was obviously angry at these no goods, and protective of Elia at the same time.

Elia studied him carefully, noting his cap, shield, and sword.His profile was the only thing of his face visible in the dim firelight that trickled through as the two got closer and closer to the main part of Kakariko.

And then she knew who he was.

"Excuse me, but aren't you the Hero of Time?" she inquired timidly, wondering if she sounded stupid.

"That's what some people call me, but I have a perfectly good name, and it's Link.You are….?"

"Elia.Oh, Sir Link, I can't thank you enough for your kindness!"

"I'm not going to let a girl get raped, okay?Those jerks give swordsmen a bad name."Link studied her scared face carefully."Elia, I'll take you home if you want."

"That would be great!"


	2. Awkward Pauses

_-_|_-_

_-_|_-_

Elia crept silently through the house.She paused at the door to her sister's former room to see Link lying there, on top of the blue quilt, sleeping peacefully.Having heard him toss and turn for half the night, Elia was glad that he had finally dozed off.

Leaving a note on the table and a pot of porridge simmering over the fireplace, the girl made her way out into the chilly morning air.She headed straight to the marketplace, which was a small area of stalls set up around Kakariko's well.

She went about bartering for eggs, milk, wheat, and other items from the traders who visited every week.The girl even purchased some extra, wondering if Link would be staying with her or not, and for how long.

Link awoke in the middle of the morning, a bit drowsy still, but as rested as he got these days.Used to awakening in strange places (he rarely used his own home, but traveled Hyrule staying at inns), it took him a moment to remember saving the girl the night before and staying in her home.

He stretched his muscular arms into the air and yawned.Smelling something delicious, the hero stumbled his way wearily to the kitchen.Link picked up the scrap of yellowed paper and read, "_Sir Link, I am out shopping.Please help yourself to porridge._"

He found a wooden bowl in a stack on some shelves, which were not really shelves but holes in the wall.The people of Kakariko were very resourceful, he noted, and used the rock face for many purposes.

Link ladled some of the steaming hot porridge into his bowl and sat down to eat.Finding it too hot, he leaned back and thought.

That girl--what was her name?Elia?Yes, that had been it.Elia.She wasn't old enough to live alone like this.Where was the rest of her family?Link recalled her saying something about her sister when she'd showed him his room for the night.And there was another bedroom besides hers.Had something happened to her parents and sister?

The food was finally the right temperature to eat, and he dug in heartily.The morning was chilly and he was only dressed in his white tights.He found the porridge to be both filling and delicious, and went back for a second helping.

The door opened and Elia came inside, fighting to close it again against the chilly autumn wind.She came into the kitchen area, her pace slowed by the heavy baskets of groceries on either arm.

"Can I help you with those?" Link wanted to know, standing quickly to offer his services.

"I've got it, thank you," Elia said, blushing secretly at the man's sparse clothing.She quickly went about putting the food away.

"Can I have a third bowl?" Link asked, already waiting at the fireplace.

His appetite was as bad as her father's!Elia smiled and said, "Of course.It's an honor to know you can stand my cooking."

Link shook his head as he eagerly scooped more of the porridge into his bowl."It's very good.Really.I don't think I've ever had such a good breakfast."

Elia blushed again."Thank you," she murmured politely.She peeled off her knit shawl and hung it next to the front door, then sat down at the small, round dining table across from her guest.

Link seemed to pay her no heed until he was done."Thank you very much," he said finally, wiping his mouth with the back of his bare hand.

Elia giggled."We have napkins, you know."

Link chuckled a little, looking at his hand."Did I offend you?"

"Oh, no," she said.

"Um…Elia, is it?"

She nodded, her brown hair bouncing up and down in its ponytail.

"Elia, I was just wondering where the rest of your family was?"

"They…they have better things to do then live her with me, I guess," she mumbled.Then she jumped."It must be eleven by now!"

"What?" Link asked, watching her with curious eyes as she ran to her room.She emerged with a white apron and hood in her hands.

"I have to go to work," she explained quickly, fastening the apron with desperate fingers.As she put the hood on over her hair, she added, "I have the morning off today to shop, but I have to be there before lunch starts.Goddesses, Dain is going to kill me!"She groped for her shawl and ran for the door.

"Um, bye, I guess," Link called.

Elia stopped, turned, and looked at him."I can't make you lunch or dinner, because I'll be working.But you're welcome to come to Dain's Tavern if you wish.That's where I'll be.Otherwise, help yourself to the groceries I bought--I got extra for you!"She waved and disappeared out the door.

Link was left to wonder after her in amazement.

"If those guys ever set one foot towards you, I'll kill them!" growled Dain after Elia had recounted her story of the night before.The woman looked down at the girl."I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you!"Remorse filled her eyes.

"Dain, it's all right," Elia said, beginning to arrange dishes on the large round trays for the customers."I got saved by the Hero of Time, did I not?"

"And a lucky thing it is, too," Dain murmured, clenching her fist."I'm so frustrated with myself!That's it, I'm getting you out of here before seven every night."

"You don't have to," Elia said, worrying for her wages."I'll be fine.I'm not going to trust anyone, okay?"

"But you're having the Hero of Time stay in your house?"Dain looked a bit more than suspicious as she heaved another log into the main fireplace.

"I trust him.He saved Hyrule, after all.Dain," she added, turning to face the big woman, "he saved _me_."

"He does anything to hurt you, hero or not, I'll have his insides for supper," her boss promised.

Elia shook her head, silently thanking Dain for her protectiveness.She then picked up one of the trays and carried it over to the first table, her afternoon's work begun in full swing.

Link brought the sword around in a high arc, crashing it down towards the ground with a grunt of effort and victory.He jumped around on the spot and began thrashing elegantly at another invisible enemy.He kept going and going, swinging his sword around the open room until he was too tired to go on.

He fell back into one of the wooden chairs with a sigh.Perhaps, he thought tiredly, practicing swordplay indoors was not the smartest thing.What the man had done was clear the furniture from the main room of Elia's house so he could have plenty of room to practice.

It had been a long while since Link had fought more than a rabbit he needed for summer or the castle's skeleton guard dogs.At only twenty-seven years old, he thought that it wasn't time for him to retire yet.He still needed to be in shape for when the time to be the hero.Last night had proved that.

Link gave another long sigh.He thought it must be at least two o'clock, and he was hungry.He pulled on a fresh white tunic that was lying on the dresser in 'his' room.It was a bit big for him, but Elia had gotten it for him.Was it her father's?

As an after thought, Link grabbed his knife and stuck in inside of his belt, letting the folds of the thick fabric conceal it.His shield, sword, and other weapons he left safely under the bed he'd used.Now he looked like an ordinary citizen.Just a normal man with shaggy blond-orange hair and lost sapphire eyes.

In his muscular hand was a chunk of stiff bread.He didn't really want more than that.He made his way through the crowds, unnoticed.When no one was looking, he slipped into the potion shop and out the back door to go to the old hag's place.But she wasn't there.

"Gone on Vacation.Oh-ho-ho!" read the sign, and Link could just imagine her cackling.Great.Just great.He'd come all the way to Kakariko to find that she wasn't there.Was there no one who could help him now?

Sighing, Link leapt off the platform and climbed up the ladder that led to the only vacant spot in Kakariko: the grassy area around the windmill.Lovers often spent their afternoons here, giggling and kissing together.Link was glad of the chilly wind, because he didn't want to glimpse anyone in love.It hurt.

He sat and leaned against the windmill, out of sight.And was he out of mind?Probably.

Link had just started to eat his food when another appeared next to him.Who else was foolish enough to sit out in the cold?

"Elia?" Link asked, a bit surprised.

"What are you doing out here, Sir Link?"Elia knelt down, setting her own piece of bread into her lap as she went to undo her hood.She also had two small red apples, one of which she offered to Link.

He took it."Thank you."

"I'm on my break," she explained, stretching slightly."I'll have to be back in a bit to go get ready for dinner."

"Oh."He looked at her, realizing that she was still kneeling."Um, you can join me if you want."

She nodded and sat down fully, now, leaning against the wall right next to him.She waited patiently for him to take a bite, and then began eating.

"Do you come up here often?" Link asked, setting down the remaining half of his bread.He stretched out his legs so his feet pointed towards the large wooden fence before them.

"I usually go in the windmill itself, actually," she admitted sheepishly."But I only sneak up there when no one's around, and since I have a job I can't spend my days there anymore."

"You did?"

"Oh, yes, I would sit up there all day long…" She looked a bit wistful."I would watch over the people of Kakariko…What a silly girl I am!" she exclaimed, wiping her mouth with her small white handkerchief.

"I wish I could have done that," Link said."I don't think it's silly at all."

She smiled at him, kindly."Sir Link…"

"Eh," he groaned."Enough with this 'Sir' stuff.I'm Link, just Link.I might be a knight, but what does that matter in the long run?"

Elia gave him a thoughtful silence in reply."You saved Hyrule," she said finally."You're a hero.You should be treated as one."

To her great surprise, he chuckled."You should try telling the rest of the world that."

Elia frowned."What do you mean by that?Doesn't everyone treat you well?"

He laughed again."You are so naïve.Goddesses…I wish what you believed was true, though."

She didn't know what to say, so she resigned herself to finishing her small afternoon meal.

Sensing her confusion and uncertainty, Link was also at a loss.But he got sick of the apprehensive feeling soon enough."I'm sorry.I didn't mean to call you names or anything."

"It's all right."

"Yeah," he said, not believing her.

"May I…May I intrude, though?"Her voice was meek and she folded her hands tightly in her little lap."Why do you feel that way?Have people been cruel to you?"

He shrugged his big, strong shoulders."I don't know.It's like I'm supposed to do things without a reason, except for I'm the hero.Sure, I didn't want the world to be taken over by Ganondorf--who did?But I had seen little kindness from the world.And then I meet a princess I've never heard of before, and she just sends me on my merry way.And then she proceeds to throw me back and forth through time…"

Elia waited as he paused.She had never known he had felt that way."Link, maybe Zelda didn't know--"

He scoffed."And does that make it right for her to treat me as a tool, a thing that's meant to be used?"

"Well, no," she had to admit."But you saved Hyrule…"

"Indeed, and I'm glad," Link said in a very miffed voice.He shook his head."What am I saying?Hyrule wouldn't be here without what I did.Really," he insisted, "I _am_ happy.I love Hyrule and its people, even if none of them feel the same about me."He looked into her wide brown eyes, his own sapphire ones filling with regret."I am sorry, Elia.I didn't mean to worry you.Please, I am just rambling.Forget about it."

What could she do?"If you say so," she mumbled, standing.She pulled back on her apron and hood, bidding him good afternoon.

Elia wished that she had her cloak as she walked hurriedly home from the tavern.The wind was picking up, and thick gray clouds started congealing ominously in the sky.It would still be another month until snow hit the ground, but the weather seemed impatient to get the bitter season underway.

She was nearing home, groping in her small handbag for her key, when she heard it.Some kind of cry or shout, but not human, arose.When she heard the snapping of jaws she knew that she was in danger.Scampering up the steps to Kakariko was a large, gray-white wolf creature Elia had been fortunate enough to encounter only in books.That was, until now.

The knob refused to turn in her sweaty grasp.She kicked the door with her booted foot.In another moment or so she would be supper for the approaching wolfos.Then, she remembered that she was fortunate enough to have a hero around.

"Link!" she yelled, hoping the sound would travel through the wood and stone that separated her from him.When no answer came, she could have cried.Had Link moved on, without telling her?Was a note or something indoors explaining that he took his leave?

And then, the door swung open and she fell inside.She crawled in, bunching up the woven rug beneath her.Then she reached out with her leg and kicked the door closed.

"My sword!"Link was standing now in front of the door, holding it shut against the clawing beast on the other side.

Elia could only blink at him.

"Under the bed!Hurry!"

She scrambled to her feet and ran for the bedroom.However, because of her nervousness, she tripped at least three times, and then couldn't find the weapon.In anger, she cried out and realized that she had gone into her own room and not her sister's.

After a few frustrating, tense moments, Elia arrived in the main room.However, the door was wide open and Link was nowhere in sight.She heard the trademark snapping of jaws.Was he fighting barehanded?

To her great worry, she had been right.Link was dodging and kicking the wolfos, who was diving and blocking in return.

"Link!" she shouted.

He reached up into the air to catch the sword."Throw it!" he demanded when she only stood there.

Elia gulped.She grabbed the hilt, turned, twisted, and heaved the blade through the air.It landed, to her great disappointment, at least two yards away from her target.Link cursed audibly and dove for it.

"Watch out!" she screamed.

It was too late.

The wolfos had taken up the opportunity and pounced on top of the man.He had rolled over on his back to try and block it, but there wasn't enough time.The claws ripped through his tunic as if it were not even there, and dug into his chest.

Just then, from wherever they had been, the Kakariko guards came out and made short work of the creature.Each one of them jabbed into it with their spears, making five huge holes in it's back.With a yelp, it melted into green smoke and was gone.

"Call a doctor!" one of the guards yelled, and another one ran off to do so.The five men had been celebrating, for just a moment, until they saw Link lying on the ground in a growing pool of his own blood.

"Goddesses--!"Elia knelt at his side, not caring that her skirts were getting stained a deep red.She was about to touch him, but she quickly pulled her hand away when Link moaned in pain.

"Is this the Hero of Time?" wondered one of the guards, setting his spear firmly onto the ground.The men were standing over the victim, concerned.

Elia tried speaking, but found she could only nod her head yes.

"Give him some air!"A cranky old man in his pajamas was walking over quickly, at the same time trying to put on a robe.He fumbled for his spectacles and put them on as well."We need to get him to a bed.But don't move him anymore than absolutely necessary."

The four guards who had waited each took a limb and gently raised Link off the ground.When Link did not move, Elia knew that he was unconscious.She quietly walked at his side, leading them indoors to her sister's bedroom.

"Soak some washcloths in boiling water and get me lots of bandages," ordered the doctor, already starting to peel Link's clothes off of his motionless body.

Elia nodded and ran out to comply.When she returned, a bucket of steaming water in one hand and bandages and clothes in the other, the guards had left and only the doctor was keeping vigil.

"Hold that here," he instructed, hanging the bandages off the bedpost and starting to dip his wrinkled hands in the boiling hot water."Damn, I forgot.We'll need soap too."He yanked the bucket from her arm and set it clumsily on the bed.

The evening went a lot like that.Elia had to keep running to get things, and sometimes people.It was about three in the morning when the doctor pronounced he could do no more.

"Girl," he said."My eyes grow weak.We need someone to change his bandages throughout the night."

"I can do that," she volunteered quickly."I've seen how you do it."

"That's a good child," the man said, putting a hand worriedly on his bald scalp.

"Should I get the potions woman?" Elia asked.She had noticed that the doctor had given no potions at all to Link, and said so.

"For one thing," the doctor said, "that crone is out of the country for at least another year.And another thing," he added, looking sympathetically at Link, "wounds like those can't be healed by potions, you see.A few red potions might ease his pain but a little, but only time will cure him.Only the Hero of Time could have survived such a direct attack on his vital organs."

"So…he'll be all right then?"

"Yes, in a few months time.By spring he should be well.Until then, he should not travel farther than the chamber pot," the old man advised, thoughtful."Well, good night then."

"Good night," Elia mumbled."Thank you."

_-_|_-_


	3. Friends

_-_|_-_

_-_|_-_

Link moaned."Months?"

Elia sat worriedly next to him."That's what the doctor said.You do want to get well, don't you?"

He could do little more than look at her from his position, for it hurt terribly to simply raise his arm or the like.His head was propped up on some extra pillows and around his body were draped the finest quilts Elia had.

"When did I move into the inn?" he asked.

"What?"

"I can't stay here for all that time.I've worn out my welcome already."

"No you haven't!You can stay here as long as you like," she added, a bit less excitedly."Besides, you aren't to move much farther than that bed."

He sighed, and it hurt."Ach!"

"Does it hurt?" she asked, standing up with a cool cloth in her hand.She rubbed it gently on his warm brow."And you've been quite feverish today.I hope you didn't get an infection as well."

"I don't think so.I'm just…agitated, I guess."

"Let's see," Elia said, thinking aloud."I can cut back my hours at the tavern…bring in at least a hundred rupees a week--that's enough to live on.And do you think you can sleep when I'm at work?We can adjust our sleep cycles, if you don't mind too much."

"You're not thinking of changing your whole life just for me, are you?"

She smiled warmly at him."Link, it is not too much trouble.I need to change your bandages very often for the next two or three weeks, you know, and even after you begin to heal a bit more, I wouldn't want you to be lonesome."

"I'm always lonesome," he said quietly.

Elia flashed him another warm smile.She stood and said, "Link, I'm going to go make dinner now.How about you just take a nap now, mmkay?"She didn't give him a chance to answer, leaving the room and shutting the door before she could.

The girl gave out a sigh as she pushed against the closed door and slid down to sit on the floor.She hadn't slept since Link had first fallen.She'd watched over him while he was unconscious, day and night, until he woke up just a few minutes ago.So that would make it…five days.

"Goddesses," she prayed quietly, staggering to her feet."Give me strength for just a few more hours--even one."

The Goddesses had granted what Elia had asked for, but nothing more.

Link looked down at the girl from the confines of the bandages and blankets.Elia was sleeping peacefully, having just fallen over, face first, onto the edge of the bed.Link wanted to reach out and at least make her a bit more comfortable, but she couldn't.He sighed.

He winced in pain.

Goddesses!Why had he let his guard down like that?How foolish had he been?He should have just continued fending the dog off until the guards came!

Of course, part of him reminded Link, the guards were nowhere in sight.And he had to save the girl, didn't he?

"Mama," Elia mumbled from her dreams, as if on cue.

Though it pained him to move, Link reached out and stroked her hair gently."Just a girl," he said very quietly, although nothing but many hours sleep would permit her to wake."Just a girl," Link repeated, pitying her.

"Can't you be a bit more gentle?" Link demanded, yelping in pain as Elia peeled the bandage off of his left arm.

"I'm sorry," she said, frustrated, dropping the used bandage onto the pile next to her.She took out the soaking warm cloth and lightly cleaned his arm again, which was still weeping puss and had a lot of tissue exposed.She might have cried out in disgust and concern, had it not been her twentieth time that week doing the task.

Link gritted his teeth."I know I'm a hero," he complained, "but it still stings!"

"You'd think that you'd get used to it, too."Elia sighed."But it's only made you crankier."

"Excuse me," he said, living up to her comment, "but if you'd been in a bed for two weeks you'd be saying the same thing!"

"I suppose."Elia gathered up the soiled bandages and cloths."The doctor is coming after lunch.What would you like to eat?"

"Anything is fine."

"Are you saying it all tastes the same?"

"No!Where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know."

"Well don't think that way."

"Whatever."

The weeks had put them both in bad spirits.Elia tried to push it out of her mind as she began chopping vegetables for the salad.Distracted, she cut her finger.

"Is everything okay?" Link called, hearing her scream.

"Yes, just an accident!" she called back.The strain in his voice was painful to hear, she thought sadly, sucking on her bloody finger absentmindedly.When the cut had sufficiently clotted, she returned to her work.

"Why did you scream?" Link wondered when she came into the room.

Elia set the tray down on his lap."Just a clumsy accident," she explained, pouring him a glass of water from the jug she'd carried in.

"I think I can manage to feed myself today," Link insisted, laboring to pick up the fork in front of him.

Yesterday she had insisted on feeding him herself, bringing the food to his mouth as though he were a baby.But he was many years her senior, and she figured that he'd been humiliated enough.Of course, if he knew she pitied him for that, he'd feel even greater shame.Elia let the topic rest before even coming to life.

The two of them talked more each day, but yet more remained unspoken.Each day they learned more of each other through the silences they passed, silent conversations spoken with great fervor.Being mostly solitary people, they liked it that way.

"I have to go help Dain during the lunch hour," Elia explained, seeing that it was a quarter to noon."The doctor should let himself in.But I will be back before he leaves, I think."

"Yes, _Mother_," he mocked.

"You do act like a child sometimes," Elia groaned, shaking her head at him.Still, her cheeks had flushed when she heard him call her that, in both anger and embarrassment.

"Honestly!Sometimes I do not understand that man," Elia said, scrubbing especially hard at the plate she was washing.

"Careful, dearie, or you'll break it," warned Dain, concealing her grin by turning around.She reached for another dish and handed it to the brunette girl."I think you're done with that one."

"Oh…yes."Elia smiled at herself, placing the clean dish onto the stack and taking the dirty one.

"So, speaking of Mr. Hero," Dain said, "how is he doing?"

"The doctor said he was doing better than expected."Elia lowered her voice to a whisper, leaning over, "And he also agreed that Link is a real grouch."

Dain chuckled, taking another wet bowl and drying it quickly in her firm hands."Maybe he just needs something to cheer him up?"

Elia shrugged, dipping her hands once again into the tub of soapy water."I don't know."

"What has it been now?" Dain asked, opening up her big cupboard doors."How long?"

"Three weeks?And a half, maybe?"Elia lifted up the tub and carried it over clumsily to the drain in the floor.With much effort, she leaned over and let the dirty water splash down onto the floor and, eventually, seep back into the ground that lay beneath.

"And he hasn't touched you yet?"

Elia rolled her eyes at Dain."Of course not!" she protested."We're just friends--if that."

"Then why are you blushing?" teased the woman, picking up two large beer mugs and placing them on the shelf.She reached for two more.

"Dain, he's almost thirty by now--"

"Twenty-seven, if my math is correct…"

"Whatever!And I'm fifteen--"

"Already a lady…"

"We fight all the time--"

"Like a married couple…"

"_Dain_!"

"What?"

"Dain!" Elia said again, glaring at her."Look, I never thought about Link _that way_.And I never will.I'm sure the feeling is mutual, as well."She crossed her arms.

"I'm only teasing you," Dain assured the girl, patting the soft brown waves that sat upon Elia's head."You are a good person to take care of him."

"Wouldn't you do the same?Wouldn't anybody?"

"Maybe you are a girl after all…"

"You're quiet tonight," Link commented, looking up from his soup.

Elia shrugged, not looking up from hers."I'm always quiet."

"Not around me."

This got her to look up.

Link laughed, digging into his dinner heartily."You should enjoy the food.It's good."

"Thank you," she murmured, caught off guard.

"Are you going to the winter festival tonight?"

"It's not about _winter_, it's about the end of the warm seasons," she corrected.

"Same difference."

"How do you know about that anyway?"

"Most people do."

"Well, I mean, you don't live here," she tried to explain.

"I did.For eight years."He saw the look in her eyes."What, surprised?"

"No.Well…Yes, maybe.But only because I didn't know."

He nodded."And why should you know, eh?"

"Where did you live?"

"Far up, mostly towards Death Mountain."

"I never saw you!"

"You were looking?"

She blushed.Then, stammering, Elia explained about sitting in the windmill.

"I used to do that too.Ten years ago.Don't know why I stopped."

"Are you trying to show off?"

"Show off what?"

"Your age!"

Link gave her a confused frown.

"I mean…um…"

"Elia."He put his hand on hers."We can still be friends, even though I _am_ twelve years older than you."Link grinned.

"Sure.Friends."Elia smiled.

He could have melted.Her smile was so sweet and innocent.

"Is something the matter?"

He blinked."No, nothing."

"I'm a bit too tired to go to the festival."Elia yawned."Do you need anything more?A book, perhaps?"

"Nah.I think I'll just go to sleep too."

Elia gathered up the trays and bid him goodnight, blowing out the candles as she crossed the room.

"Friends," he murmured, settling back into the sheets.

"Friends," she murmured, shutting the door and going towards the kitchen.

_-_|_-_


	4. The Silent Treatment

_-_|_-_

_-_|_-_

"I'm going to the market today," Elia announced."What would you like me to buy?"

"I don't care.Everything you make tastes good."

"That doesn't help."

"Sorry."He could do little to hide the grin on his face.

She sat down at his side."How are you feeling?"

"Better.I think I should be able to sit up soon."He chuckled at himself."Isn't that great?"

"It is," she said firmly, ignoring his joking manner.

Link nodded.He looked out the window at the blue-gray sky with eyes a much clearer shade."It's going to snow soon."

"Indeed.You can hardly it's six o'clock!"Elia adjusted the sheets over him."Are you cold?I'm afraid we put you in the wrong room; this one is on the edge of the house.When you feel well enough to move around, you can go to my parents' room.There's a bigger bed there, and it's on the innermost part of the house, the only room completely within the rock."

"Speaking of your parents…"

"Yes?"

"I just wondered where they were."

"I wonder too."

He saw her eyes glistening."I'm sorry, Elia.I didn't mean to be rude.If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

Elia shook her head."They aren't dead or anything.My family is all alive, as far as I know."She sighed."My sister married and moved to the castle town.My father went on an unexpected trip, I assume to avoid seeing his wife any longer.And my mother…" She thought of the man who had tried to assume her father's place.Grimacing, she told Link, "My mother ran off with some awful man and I don't expect to see her again.The only one I might see again is my sister."

"I'm sorry," was all Link could say.He looked at her thoughtfully."You are a strong girl to keep going on like you have."

"Don't treat me like it's such a big deal, like I'm little child who needs to be praised for taking a few steps," she snapped.Seeing his surprised expression, Elia softened."I'm sorry, it's just that…What else could I do?Just give up and starve?"

"There are many other paths you could have chosen.All less noble than the one you have."His voice was distant, his tone deep and considerate.

"What about you?" Elia asked, trying to change the subject."Your family?"

"Family," he mused, flexing his fingers."I never had any, not really.I doubt I ever will."

"That's awful!" Elia said."Whatever do you mean?"She thought perhaps he'd disowned his parents or something horrendous like that.After all, everyone had parents, right?

"I was raised a Kokiri.I thought I was one of them, an offspring of the Great Deku Tree…but I never belonged there.All the kids hated me.They thought I was one of them, almost.But I didn't have a fairy at my side, and that made them hate me.Who knows why?"

"Didn't you have at least one friend?"

"Yeah, one.A girl.Saria."He smiled, remembering."But I found out later that my mother had died, saving me.My father probably was dead before that.I met plenty of people on my journeys," he said, a bit more lightly. Then his voice dropped again."Of course, though, they all left me.Saria was the Forest Sage--plus she, like all the other Kokiri, never grew up.I came back after seven years, a stranger to all of them.They didn't have a clue who I was."

"You can't blame them, can you?"

"I guess I can't.Everyone has reasons.But…you can't fathom what it's like, to be a boy one minute and a man the next.You come back and everyone's forgotten you.No one knows who you are, where you've been, and why you've been there.And then these are the people you have to save.You're the only hope of such a cruel world."

"So you had Saria and no one else?What about Princess Zelda, the one you were destined to save?" Elia asked, looking at him with curious brown eyes.

"I was destined to save Princess Zelda, and I did so.I always thought I loved her, but I hardly knew her.And she threw me back and forth through time like a tool…When I saved Hyrule, at last, she sent me back to live a 'normal life'."

"And did you?"

"Of course not!What kind of normalcy can be attained when you're an alien in your own village?When you've experienced being a man for months, and suddenly you're just a boy again?I could never be normal.And everyone expected me to be happy with it."

Elia wasn't sure she wanted to hear more.Finally, she gulped and asked, "What did happen to you when you went back?"

"It was very weird," Link started, looking up at the ceiling."See, when Zelda sent me back, she created a paradox.Suddenly, where there was once one world, there were now two.And they were so closely related that they often overlapped.At least for me," he added, noticing that this was the first Elia had heard of this."I somehow crossed between the two dimensions, again and again.A few times during the seven years I escaped to other worlds, but I only had to save them too.And be abandoned…"

"Surely you had some good friends," Elia said, feeling an overwhelming sadness mounting in her heart.She wanted to reach out and throw her arms around him.She wanted to cry and scream out that she was sorry for his past.She wanted to make it all better.

"Friends, eh?"He smirked."I suppose I found a precious few, but I had to leave them all.Or they left me.It always works that way, you know?"

"It doesn't have to," Elia insisted, her voice firm.She put more force into her words than she meant to, and she conjured a look of surprise from her companion.

"You are so innocent, Elia," Link said.This time he was the one to shake his head, knowingly."Perhaps friendship and love work for everyone else, but my life has been so damn screwed over that there is no way for me to attain those things."

"How can you say that?" she growled, angrily.

"What?"Again he was shocked by her, watching her stand up to glare down at him.

"How can you know that you won't find happiness?Maybe you just haven't looked hard enough!"

"Elia, I think I know about my own life," Link said quietly.

"Maybe you don't!" she cried accusingly.

"Elia, you have gone through tough times too.You know what it's like…"

"I haven't given up on happiness…I can't!Don't you see?You shall always bear those scars, Link, and you know why?Because you _lived_.You are strong and you keep going on.If you didn't want happiness, you wouldn't keep living.You would let yourself die.But you didn't!"

"You are sputtering nonsense!"

Elia shut her mouth.His voice had been incredibly loud, shaking the whole house.Link had yelled at her--no, _screamed_ at her.She hurried for the door.

"No, Elia--!"He reached out after her with a weak hand, but it was quite futile.The door slammed shut behind her.

Elia ran and ran.She went to the windmill and climbed up into the secret door, not caring if anyone saw her this time or not.It was freezing cold and all she had on was a plain yellow dress, but she cared little.She curled up in a ball and cried.

That idiot!Didn't he know how she felt?Didn't he know that she wanted to take care of him?Didn't he know…?

The tears streamed down her face and she struggled to wipe them away.Link had been mistaken.She was not strong at all.

"Elia?"

Link was awakened by the sound of an unfamiliar voice at the door."Come in!" he called tiredly.

"Excuse me?"The voice was very deep.Link wasn't sure if it was a man or woman.He thought of the man that had attacked Elia and tensed, but when a burly woman with already graying hair walked by the door, he was relieved.It must be Dain, Elia's boss.

"Ah, are you the hero?" Dain asked, seeing the man on the bed.

"I suppose.I'm Link, nice to meet you."Link struggled to lift up his arm and he shook her hand, surprised at the strength of her grasp.Even had he been in his best health, he would not have liked to be on the wrong side of the woman in a fight.

"Do you know where Elia is?" Dain said.She didn't look tough today.She looked worried.

Again, Link tensed.

"I see you don't."The woman fidgeted, wringing out her big calloused hands."You don't have a clue?"

"We sort of had a fight," Link explained, helplessly."She ran off."

"Ach, Goddesses!"

"She was supposed to go to the market this morning…could that be it?"

Dain shook her head."She is never late for work unless she has a good reason.Also, I walked through the market on my way here so that couldn't be it."She looked down at him with her hazel eyes, worried.Her gray brows were knitted together and wrinkles adorned her powerful face."I…I thought there might be something with you."

Link scoffed."I doubt she would stay for me."

"Then you are ignorant--incredibly so," Dain scolded."You can't tell me you don't know how much Elia cares for you!"

"Then why did she rave on about happiness this morning…?Why did she scream nonsense to me about living and happiness?"

"Because she cares," Dain said, as if it were obvious.

And it was obvious.Link sighed."All right, I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Link," said Dain, a bit more softly.She didn't exactly want to challenge the Hero of Time, for the issue of respect and gratitude if nothing else.He might be lying in bed and not able to get up, but he was still her savior.

"I know I am.A blind idiot."

"No!"

"Let's not argue that now," Link said finally."We have to find her.And don't you have to get back to the tavern?"

"Screw the tavern.I'll go ask some people about her--"

"Excuse me!"There was a knock at the door.Then another one, a bit louder."Is anyone home?"

"That sounds like one of the guards…" Dain mumbled, heading for the door.

A few minutes later, following a hurried, muffled conversation (it was muffled to Link since Dain had absentmindedly closed the door behind her), Dain came in, with a drenched Elia leaning heavily against her.

"What happened?" Link asked, sitting up quickly without thinking about it.He winced.

A look of concern flashed in Elia's big brown eyes, but soon her expression turned to fierce determination again.

"Honey, what happened?" Dain prodded, trying to get Elia to sit down in the chair by the bed.

Elia refused.Her little mouth was a thin line, her eyes staring straight ahead at something only she could see.The only thing that gave away her humanness--and that she wasn't a statue--was a slight chattering of teeth and her body shaking with the dampness.

"Can't you talk?" Link asked, staring at her intently."The silent treatment is something for children, you know."

Elia opened her mouth and was about to say something, but she shut it quickly again and folded her arms.She moved her gaze to the floor.

Dain's toughness had left her completely.Motherly, she knelt down and tried to meet Elia's eyes."Honey, you need a nice warm bath I think."

With a few moments of hesitation, Elia nodded.

"I'll go and heat up some water."Dain got up and left.

"Stop acting like a kid, Elia.What happened?" demanded Link.

Elia blinked away tears.She was thankful of her mass of wet hair that concealed her moist eyes.He was yelling at her again.How could he be so mean?

"I give up.Goddesses, I only want to help."

_Yeah, right,_ Elia thought, rebellious.

"Did you say something?"

Silence.

"I guess not.Funny, I could have sworn you made some smart-ass comment to me, like you usually do.Just my imagination I guess."He grinned.

Now she was really crying.Ugh, why did she let that jerk treat her like this?

Dain came in."The bath's almost ready, dearie.I'll help you, and then make some herbal tea.I'm no witch, but I've had my fair share of experiences with healing herbs."

Elia reluctantly stood and followed the older woman out the door, not daring a glance back at Link.

Link listened as closely as he could.

"Dearie, you won't even talk to _me_?" Dain was saying.There was a pause, and then she said, "You have been crying!Please, Elia, tell me what's the matter!Please?"

Link couldn't hear anymore, and he didn't know if he wanted to.What was the big deal, anyway?Had someone hurt her…?

All Link could do was wait, and wait he did.He figured it had to be about midnight when Dain came in, looking terribly saddened.She was bearing a small candle that was about one fourth of its original height, and fading fast.She took no notice of this, however, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"She finally is asleep," Dain announced in a soft whisper.Her harsh voice sounded funny in such a light tone.

"Did she ever talk?" Link wanted to know.

Dain gave him a solemn nod."She's just very confused, I think.Ah, she went on, babbling things I couldn't understand for a while.It was mostly about you yelling at her--"

"She yelled at me too!" Link protested.

Dain put a thick finger to her lips."Shh, she's just a child, sir."

"Link."

"Link, then.She is still a child."Dain sighed.

"I know."He looked at his hands."I think I was so upset because--"

"Shh," Dain said again.She stood."Don't tell me, tell her.Tomorrow.I have to go now."

"Good night," Link said, politely.

"She really cares for you, you know," Dain whispered, slipping out of the room.

_-_|_-_


	5. A Compromising Situation

_-_|_-_

_-_|_-_

Link woke up pretty late the next morning.Sitting on the table next to his chair was a steaming bowl of porridge.Outside he could see snowflakes wandering down from the Heavens.And Elia was nowhere in sight.

He ate the porridge slowly, savoring the tangy spices Elia had added for his benefit.There was no use in hurrying; it would not make the day progress any faster.Elia would have been at work by now, leaving him to his guilty conscience.

Why in all of Hyrule would she get upset over him yelling one or two sentences?He'd yelled at people plenty of times before, and he never thought he lacked a good reason.Why should he feeling guilty, then?

_She really cares for you_.

Dain's words haunted him.Because they were true, maybe.Maybe he had yelled at Elia before because what she said was true?Was he scared of the truth?

Nonsense!He was Link, the Hero of Time.What did he have to be scared of?

"Are you sure you are well enough to work?"

"Mmhm," Elia mumbled.

Dain sighed."Alright then.Fine.But if you get sicker, you'll only have yourself to blame."

"I know, Dain," the girl said complacently.She picked up her pad and went to attend the first customer.

"You're still not talking to me, I see," Link noted that evening when Elia served him dinner.

Elia showed no outward response, instead handing him a napkin and silverware.

"Won't you at least eat in the same room with me?" Link asked.

Elia was already out the door.

"Elia!"

Startled, the young woman dropped the clean bandages onto the floor.She bent to pick them up, but Link's hand was grasping tightly onto her sleeve.She glared at him, indignant.

"You haven't spoken a word to me in over a week, Elia!I'm sick of it!"

She wrenched free of his grasp and picked up the bandages.Great, she would have to wash them again.She sighed and placed them in the bucket of hot soapy water and pulled out another one.

"Will nothing make you talk?"

Elia picked up the sponge and began carefully cleaning his arm.She said not a word.

"Did you forget how?"

She picked up a towel and started drying.

"I'm not a dish, you know," he growled.

_Dishes don't yell_, she thought.

"Did you say something?"

She began wrapping the thin cloth around his arm.

"I swear, sometimes I can hear your thoughts."

She jumped.

"At least I know you're listening to me."

Elia took a very deep breath.She pulled the bandage especially hard.

"Oww!" he howled."Fine, I know.It serves me right."He took her arms and pulled her a little, making her look at him."Elia, I am sorry, okay?I am sorry I lost my temper and yelled at you."

Now, she sort of wanted to talk.But she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I give up!" Link cried, frustrated.He released her."Elia, I am a fully grown man for Heaven's sake!"

_Doesn't mean you're mature_, Elia thought, picking up her things.

"Wait.Please."

She stopped.Part of her was screaming to keep walking, the other part equally zealous about rushing back and apologizing for everything.She compromised by standing at the door, her back to the hero.

"Elia, I said I was sorry.What more do you want?"Link realized his voice was loud again, and he tried to compensate by murmuring, "I thought we were friends.We agreed to be friends, didn't we?"

Elia fidgeted.Finally, she looked back over her shoulder to nod at him, gazing with her big brown eyes.

"You're still not going to talk?" he asked, a bit hopefully.

"I guess not."

They both giggled.

"Are you almost done?" Elia asked anxiously from her position against the bathroom door.

"Look, I haven't bathed in a while, okay?"Link's voice was muffled.

"I could have helped you!"Elia opened the door just a crack.

"Shut that door now!" yelped the man from the tub."Besides, these cuts make it hard to wash quickly.And the water is so hot!"

"Better than cold," the girl replied, giggling.She still left the door open a bit in order to hear him better."It's a few weeks into winter; you should be glad you get to spend your days in a warm house with nice warm food and hot water."

"It's not like you don't," Link replied."You have the week off since Dain's on vacation, remember?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," she said, rolling her eyes.

Link chuckled, gently rubbing the bath suds over his weakened legs.It had been quite and ordeal for him to get to the bathtub, but the doctor had said that he should start moving around or his legs might be in danger.Besides being clawed up pretty badly, his legs were beginning to lose their mass from not being used.

At least the bathroom was right across from Elia's parents' former room.Link would be sleeping there now.The bed was bigger, the room larger, and there was even a fireplace in it.

Elia had spent a few minutes preparing the room, even stacking Link's favorite books on the bedside table. Link had gone through her family's whole collection of literature several times over, but there were a few books he didn't mind reading over and over.

Link cleared his throat."I'm, er, finished."

"Your clothes aren't ready yet, though," Elia said hurriedly, her mind racing."They won't dry very quickly after the soaking I gave them."

"Don't I have any other clothes?"The apprehension was rising in Link's voice.

"You can borrow some things from my father, but I'll have to search for them.Best get you on the bed first."

"Elia!"

"Look, it's okay."Elia pushed the door open, forcing both it and herself in.

They both turned a dark shade of crimson.

Link was already halfway out of the big porcelain tub.The gashes across his body still exposed a lot of raw flesh to the air, but, amazingly enough, he was in a lot better shape than he had been two months ago.

"I've seen most of you before," Elia said, gulping.She got a big towel in her hands and came towards him."Besides, my sister used to baby-sit this little boy.He got into all sorts of trouble, and we had to bathe him all the time.He'd run naked around the house, screaming, you know?"

"H-How dare you compare me to a little boy!" stuttered Link.

"Do you want me to take off my clothes too?"

"What?" he nearly screamed."Of course not!"

"Good."

"What exactly do you intend to do?"Link did his best to crouch in the tub.Suddenly, his legs gave out and he plunged face first into the suds.

Elia yelped and ran over, slipping on the wet floor.Soon her upper half was underwater too.They both came up sputtering curses and apologies, for apparently they'd bumped into each other in the depths of soap and water.

"This day," sighed Link, "just gets more and more ridiculous."

"Let's just get you to bed."Elia slid and slipped to her feet, leaning on the edge of the bathtub for support."Here," she said, motioning for him to stand."Lean on me, okay?"

He did so, putting his hands on her shoulders.Link carefully took one leg out of the water and placed it on the soaking wet bathmat."Okay," he said, blushing terribly, "put that towel on me _now_."

"Get your other leg out first," instructed Elia.

"Elia," he groaned.But he did it, pushing on her a lot harder than he meant to.She almost buckled under his weight, which would have put Link in a very painful position, but she didn't, mustering all her strength to keep him up.

Elia reached around with her wet arms and hugged his waist.She pulled the damp towel around him, and began to tie its ends into a firm knot.She waddled her way to the wall."I'm going to turn around so I don't have to go backwards."

Understanding, Link leaned against the wall for a moment while she turned about.He then laced his arms gently around her neck.

"If I were a bit bigger and you were a bit smaller," Elia said, "I would give you a piggyback ride."She giggled.

"You're cute when you do that," Link said softly into her ear.

"Good for you," Elia told him, stepping carefully across the small, wet bathroom floor."You have a cute friend."

"Indeed I do," he said, lumbering along, a bit helplessly, after her.

They arrived at the bedroom.The trip had seemed a thousand times longer than any other time Elia remembered taking it.She stopped in front of the big bed, admiring the quilt that adorned it.She remembered fondly sewing that quilt with her mother and sister.

"It's a nice quilt," Link said, reminding Elia of his presence practically atop her.

"Yeah," Elia murmured softly, reaching out to touch it.

"Hey--watch out!"Link's legs suddenly gave out on him, and he fell straight forward, pushing her down.

Elia struggled a bit to collect herself.She was lying on the bed, with the Hero of Time lying on top of her?She could have screamed.

Link felt the same awkwardness, if not more so, and rolled over.Unfortunately, his arms were still tight around the girl, and he took her with him.Now he was lying on the bed, with the girl on top of him.She still could have screamed.

"Enough of these games," Link said finally, out of breath.His cheeks were flushed with hot embarrassment, and he was in a lot of pain.

"I'll go…find you something to wear," Elia said, carefully getting up.She hurried first to the bathroom, returning to throw a few dry towels on top of the man.The girl then threw herself into looking through her parents' wardrobes for a decent tunic--Goddesses, _any_ clothes would have done after the state she'd just seen Link in.

"Hey, aren't I supposed to let my skin dry naturally?I mean, didn't the doctor say something about that being good once I finally bathed?"

Elia remembered."He did.I guess you should let your skin breathe now.But I'll get some clothes anyway."She removed an old brown tunic and some black pants with a hole in the knee.Father had taken all his usable clothes with him, hadn't he?

Link arranged the fluffy white towels so that he was lying on them, his head on the pillows and a single towel draped over to spare him and Elia further embarrassment.

Even with the scars, he was still a sight to behold.Even though he'd gone through two months of lethargy, his muscle was still lean.Even with his cheeks a deep pink, his features were still handsome.

Elia was still soaking, though.She let herself out of the room to leave him to his privacy, having seen quite enough of the Hero of Time that day.

_-_|_-_


	6. The Snowball Fight

_-_|_-_

_-_|_-_

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm all right," Link growled, easing himself down into the chair.He let the walking stick he was using crash to the floor.

Elia, who had just turned around to attend the fire, jumped right back around.

"It's fine, fine," Link assured her."You are so jumpy."

"Well, this is the first day you're walking around," she said, going back to the fire.She poked at it a bit before opening up the metal compartment where the bread she was baking was in.With towels on her hands, she gingerly removed it from the rack and set the loaf on the counter.

"That smells good," Link assured her."Anyway, I'm sorry that my moving around is so stressful for you, but I just got so sick of those leg exercises."

Elia smiled at him.

He could only smile back.

With tender, rose-colored lips she blew on the bread.She could see herself standing in the same position two years ago, her mother watching eagerly over her shoulder, and her sister running around getting ready for a date.Had it been so long ago?

"Is something the matter, Elia?" Link asked.

"Oh, no," Elia said."It's just that I was remembering the last time I baked fresh bread.I should do it more often."

"You should; it looks awfully nice."

"Thanks."She deposited the insulating clothes on the wooden counter next to her."It's not just the bread itself, really.It's memories of making it with my family."She closed her eyes, seeing herself serving a big piece of bread with melting butter on it to her father."My father really loved this stuff."

"I guess," Link said thoughtfully, seeing her eyes gleam with tears, "that maybe having nothing is better than having something and losing it."

Elia shook her head, wiping the tears away with floury hands."Oh, I don't.Sure, I'm terribly sad that my family changed and abandoned me--sadder than anything.Still…I would hate never to know their warmth and love.When I'm lonely, I can remember how my mother used to be…I can wake up from a nightmare these days and pretend that her loving arms are still around me, keeping the monsters at bay."

"Maybe you're right," Link said softly."But I've never had that kind of…feeling."_Until now_, he thought to himself, coloring.

Elia wiped her hands on the green apron she was wearing.She gazed out the big kitchen window at the overcast afternoon.Even with two or more feet of snow covering the ground, more flakes were still raining down from above.Townsfolk, bundled securely in big, bushy coats were hurrying to get home for dinner.Children were tossing snowballs at one another while their drained parents tried to get them to put on fluffy earmuffs and mittens.

"When I'm well enough," Link said, sipping his herbal brew, "I will take you outside and build you a snowman."

"I'm not a little girl!" protested Elia, but she was secretly smiling at the thought.Even now she could see young couples playing in the snow.The girl spun around and looked at him."And when you go out into the snow, I will beat you in a snowball fight!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he chuckled."You know I would beat you!"

"Would not!"

"Well, we'll see."Link grinned.

"_You_ will see that _I_ will beat you," Elia mumbled to herself, giggling.She gave the spit another turn.

"Roast cucco is something I haven't had for a long time," Link commented, changing the subject.He observed the bird that hung over the fire as Elia turned it."And it's also expensive."

"I got a big tip from some old man--only he paid in cucco."Elia rolled her eyes."He said he'd give me one and a half, but I said one was enough."She shuddered."Think about some man giving away half a cucco!"

"What I want to know is where he _kept_ the things."

"Link!Honestly, he was part of a traveling caravan.Didn't you see their carts?"

"In winter?Seems a bit odd for me."

She shrugged."Dain looked at the cucco herself, and she gave it the okay."

They sat down to dinner a little later.Link was slow and meticulous, and Elia was embarrassed to finish before him, even though she had politely waited to begin after he started.She often found herself obsessing over such silly things, but she was a girl of manners and unease, especially around guests.

After the dishes were washed and put away, Link hobbled over to sit with Elia on the hearth.He refused to sit in the big easy chair if she was sitting on the floor, even if she did prefer it that way.

"How did your parents afford such a nice house anyway, if I might ask?" Link said after they got settled in."It's as big as Impa's."

Elia, who had discarded her apron, had her knees under her chin, her bare feet towards the fire.She gazed into the flames."Father used to own a shop here, and he saved up a lot of money.In reality, we never had much to spend.He claimed it would be better to become a traveling salesman instead.He sold the shop, bought himself a horse, and went on the road.We had about the same amount of money, actually."She half smiled, and a trace of bitterness entering her voice."It was just an excuse to free himself of Mother.They tried to hide it, but it was obvious.Father would come back from extended trips with small trinkets for my sister and me and a kiss on the cheek for Mother.It was all a farce."

"So your parents tried to hide their troubles from you?"

"_Tried_."

"They had your best interests in mind, maybe?"

"Heh."Elia hugged her knees tightly."They loved each other, but neither one of them tried hard enough.And then Mother met up with this other man.She thought I was playing somewhere, but really I just watched over from the windmill.Everyone could see him coming and going."She sighed.

Suddenly, she could feel strong fingers going through her hair, slowly but surely.Link leaned over and looked into her eyes."Don't you know it's not your fault?Your parents might have had an ill-fated relationship--"

"You don't see," Elia interrupted softly."It could have worked.But they gave up, on Sis and me as much as on each other.My sister escaped by getting married since she's four years older, but I was stuck."

"So you went up to the windmill to escape?"

She nodded."You can't imagine what it was like.I would go through town and people would mutter about my family, thinking they knew more about what was going on than I did.I thought I knew it wasn't my fault, but soon the sympathetic looks I was getting turned into disdainful ones.Especially when that man came."

"Do you even know his name?"

She shook her head."But Mother ran off with him, whoever he was.She left, saying I was old enough to take care of myself…" She buried her face in the folds of her dress.

Link let his arm slide around her shoulder and he held her against him."It's okay to cry," he murmured, again caressing her long amber tresses."It's okay…"

"I wish I'd been the dumb girl they thought I was," she sniffed, talking to his chest."Then I wouldn't have known the truth and I wouldn't have to run away from it!"She clasped her arms tightly around him, wetting the navy tunic with her tears.

Link bit his lip and did his best to ignore the pain.He embraced her gently, stroked her hair, murmured words of comfort."I wish I could make it go away, Elia.I know how painful the truth can be…"

Elia awoke some hours later.She was still in front of the hearth, but her body was stretched out, a blanket wrapped gently around her.There was even a pillow tucked under her head.She smiled and pulled the blanket tightly around her, realizing that Link must have gone to a lot of effort.

She remembered his strong arms around her.Even though the memories she was thinking about had been painful ones, the situation put her into a strange sort of ecstasy, a warm happiness surrounding her body, coming from her heart.

"Link," she breathed, thinking about him.Ah, he was her hero.He was her best friend now, wasn't he?He was the one she loved…

She gasped.It could never be.Link was too much older, and much more important.His kindness was only in gratitude for her hospitality, perhaps.And he had sympathy for her too, maybe.How she yearned for something more!

"You're so silly, Elia," the girl muttered to herself, starting to get up.No, she wouldn't go back to bed.She would stay here, lying near the crumbling fire.She would at least allow herself to dream.

A few weeks later, just as the old snow was almost gone, another storm came, littering the northern lands of Hyrule with a sparkling white carpet.Elia trudged through the stuff, which came right up to her knees. It was early evening still, but it was already dark and there weren't many travelers these days.The tavern was usually pretty empty, except for the local drunks that Dain herself dealt with.

Elia shivered, pulling her cloak's hood tighter about her head.Link was walking around the house pretty freely, now.Would he dare a trip outside, in the weather?

She didn't have long to wait for an answer.Just as she put her hand on the doorknob, she was assaulted by a large wet ball on her back.She yelped, dropping her things by the door.In the light of the village's torch posts, she could make out a male figure, slightly leaning to one side, grinning at her.

"Link!"

"I told you I would beat you," he chuckled.

"We haven't started yet!"She reached into the snow with both gloved hands, forming a ball easily and quickly.Over it flew to land on the ground, right next to him.Determined, she made another ball and threw it, harder.It brushed against his leg.

"Ha!" he cried as his newest weapon hit her square in the nose.

"Why you!" Elia growled.

"What's that?" Link said, squinting at something behind her.

"What?"Elia turned, looking to see only the wooden door.She felt embarrassment flush her cheeks when another snowball hit her back.

"I told you that you couldn't beat me."

Elia ran at him, but she tripped and fell into the snow, face first.

He limped over and helped her turn over.A bitter frown spread across his face when she tossed a ball up to blind him.Still towering over the girl, Link dropped a pile of snow right onto her.

She screamed in anger, throwing more snow up at him with one hand, while the other worked furiously to make another snowball.She used it to hit his thigh.

Link tripped and fell right on top of her.

She blinked.

"Isn't this a familiar situation?" he grumbled, struggling in the snow.Painfully, he raised himself to his knees."I'm tired now…let's go inside."

"Didn't want to get beaten any worse, I see," Elia said, triumphant.She crawled out from under him. The girl carefully helped him to his feet."Where's your walking stick?"

"Inside."

"You came out here without it?You trying to hurt yourself worse?"

"Don't scold me.I'm going in now, aren't I?"

"Only because I beat you."She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Goddesses, you are such a child!" the hero muttered, hobbling back towards the house.

_-_|_-_


	7. Still A Child

_-_|_-_

_-_|_-_

"He called me a child!" Elia sighed.

Dain patted the girl's shoulder gently."You are a child, Elia.Didn't you just turn fifteen?"

"Months ago!In half a year's time I will be sixteen!My sister married at sixteen!"Suddenly, she realized what she was saying.She bashed her fist against the small table."Goddesses!"

"Honey, the Goddesses can't help you.You have to help yourself, you know."She set down a small mug in front of the girl."Drink this, honey, it'll warm you up and make you feel better."

"Ale…?"Elia blinked.She'd barely had a sip of alcohol in her life.But she was determined to be an adult.She downed it in one gulp, and soon found herself coughing.

"You were meant to sip it," Dain reminded her softly, smiling a bit.She poured more into the mug."Have that when you're ready."

"It burns," grumbled the girl, coughing just a bit more into her hand.She peered at the liquid, as if it were now her rival."You're not trying to get me drunk, are you, Dain?"

Dain gestured to the remaining men in the bar, who were slumped over the counter."Drowning one's troubles never did anyone any good, eh?But a bit of the drink can help you relax."

"I don't want to relax!I want it to all be done with!"

"What, you want Link to be healthy so he can leave?"

Elia snapped her head up.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about him leaving," Dain said, sighing.

"I'm such a fool!Ah, Dain…!Maybe I am a child after all."She put her head back into her arms.

"Maybe you are, sweetheart."Dain put a comforting hand underneath the brown tresses, massaging her gently."And is that such a bad thing?"

"I don't know," muttered Elia."I'm so confused."

"What's wrong with being a child, eh?You've seen firsthand how cruel the world can be; why hurry it along?"

Elia sat up, just a bit, leaning on her elbows.She took the mug into her hands, bringing it to her lips.She breathed in, letting herself take the tiniest of sips."You think I'm a child, too, don't you?"

"The truth is, Elia," Dain told her in a sympathetic voice, "is that ever since I met you, I knew you were not a child but an adult.Age doesn't matter in these things.You act like an adult, work like an adult…You have grown up so fast, I just wish you only _could_ be a child."

Elia was surprised.She looked down at her drink before taking another sip."Why does he think I'm a child, then?"

"Perhaps he wishes it too?"

Elia scoffed."Yeah, right."

"Ah, so you know how he feels?"

"I really have no clue," the girl admitted."I wish I did, though."

"Why not ask him?"

"Oh, yes.'Link, um, excuse me?Do you think I'm a child or not, eh?'"She gulped down a bit more of the ale."I think I'm adjusting to this."

"Don't get too adjusted, now," scolded Dain, pulling the mug across the table and out of Elia's grasp."Perhaps it was a bad idea to give it to you."

"Because I'm a child, right?"Elia sighed.

"No, because it has brought out your annoyingly flippant side."

"Morre whishkey!" called a man at the counter from his drunken half-slumber.

Dain shook her hand, standing."You run along home now, Elia, and I'll take care of those guys."She stepped forward to hug Elia tightly."I wish there was more I could do to help."

"So do I," mumbled Elia, putting her eyes on the floor and her feet reluctantly towards home.

"You smell of ale!"

"I do work at a tavern," Elia said dryly as she worked on wiping up the table.The dinner dishes lay freshly soiled the howling wind was battering the unlatched shutters against the house, the fire dying in the fireplace--a thousand chores lay ahead and Elia was already drowsy.

"Your breath does, I mean," Link clarified.He was still seated at the table, dusting his lap of crumbs from the cake the two had just shared."Were you drinking?"

"What, you think I'm too young to drink?" she snapped, crushing the wet towel into a ball in her hand.She tossed it over her shoulder, sending if flying to tumble clumsily into the washtub.

"What's got you so cranky today, Elia?"Link stood and pushed his chair in, leaning on it heavily.He staggered over to sit by the fireplace."What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Elia said.She walked over and pulled on the heavy black cloak that hung by the door.She groped for the lantern that usually hung there as well only to find it missing."Where'd it go?"

"Where'd what go?" asked Link, pivoting in his seat.He moaned, finding his back stiff and sore, unaccustomed to this movement.To his relief, though, there was hardly any other pain.He was nearly better!

"The lantern--oh, wait, it's outside.I'll be right back."Elia disappeared out the door, struggling to shut the door in the harsh winter winds.She emerged in a moment to light the lantern using the fire, and then was gone yet again.

Link wondered what in Hyrule could be bothering her.Hadn't they been getting alone well recently?_Oh, well_, the thought, leaning back in the chair, _if I'm annoying her, she'll be free of me soon enough.Once the snow is gone I will leave, and everything will be all right._

But he knew in his heart that was not true.Loneliness would return to both him and Elia when they separated.He tried to ease these thoughts by telling himself Elia would soon have more time to find other friends.And soon enough she would be old enough to marry.Surely some decent lad would fall for her.

_It's easy enough to do, isn't it?_ part of him mocked himself.Link tried to make up for that, thinking, _She's a nice girl.I'll be it's easy to fall for her.Especially if you're a young, prosperous lad with noble ambitions…_

After a few minutes, the door swung open.Elia was cursing and her face showed a lot of pain.

"What's the matter?"

"That damned lantern--!I was holding it up to latch the last window and it shattered against the side of the house!"She held up her hand to show that it was dripping dark red blood.

Link got up as quickly as he could.He found a handkerchief on the table."Give me your hand," he instructed Elia as soon as she'd taken her cloak off.

She complied, watching him tie it around her hand.The white cloth was soon red.

"I'll go get some potions," Link said.He stood up the straightest Elia had seen him since the wolfos attack and hurried to his room.He came back to see Elia struggling to tie another cloth around her hand, using her free hand and teeth.

"Let me do that for you," Link said, directing her over to the padded wooden bench next to the wall.His experienced hands quickly tied the bandage."Drink this," he said, handing her the small bottle filled with red liquid.

She swallowed it, finding it tangy and thick.She hadn't had potion for many years; it was a luxury for most, necessary for only adventurers.Instantly she could feel her hand tingling.Still, Elia now felt woozy…

She woke up to find herself lying in front of the hearth.She thought that perhaps the events since waking up before were a dream, but she saw the bloodstained bandage on her hand and knew now that they had occurred.

Looking around, she saw that the fire had recently been tended, giving birth to big, hot flames, and that no dirty dishes were around.Had Link done this?

He came in, wearing his loose sleeping clothes: cream-colored pajamas that suited the hero very nicely.He came and, only hesitating a little, knelt on the floor next to her.

"You're getting a lot better," Elia noted, moving her head to make room for him.She was startled when he moved her head down gently to sit on his leg.The shock wore off quickly, though, and she settled down comfortably into the situation.

Link wondered why he'd done why he just did.He thought if he'd considered it a second longer his gesture would not have occurred.But Elia seemed comfortable enough with the side of her head resting against his leg, and he certainly didn't have any problems with it.

_He's so warm_, Elia thought, rubbing her cheek gently into the soft fabric._What am I doing?_ she thought a second later, but she pushed those thoughts away.

"Here," Link said.

A hand holding a small green candy appeared in front of her face.Elia took it cautiously."What is this?"

"I bought this a few days ago from a peddler.It's very good.Eat it," he said, putting another one in his own mouth.

As her hand reached her face, Elia asked, "You went out?"

"Of course I went out.Do you expect me to sit around all day when you're not here?"

"I hope you don't stress yourself too much," Elia mumbled, putting the little rock like object into her mouth.It exploded with a minty flavor, and she sucked on it contentedly.

Link rubbed the top of her head a bit forcefully."I'm a grown man, okay?"

"I know that," Elia said, her voice slightly messed up because of the candy in her mouth.

"You sound funny," he teased.

"So do you!"Elia turned herself so she was looking up at him.She was somewhat taken aback to see him looking right down at her with his unwavering sapphire eyes.

"Why do you always get so riled up around me, eh?" Link asked, moving the candy to his cheek so it wouldn't fall onto her face.

"Maybe because you're so infuriating at times?"

"Am I really?"

She shrugged a little."I don't know."

Link looked up, gazing into the big flames of the fire."Hey, Elia?"

"Yes?"She moved her eyes so that they were on the fireplace too, but she couldn't see what he was staring at.

"It'll be spring soon, won't it?"

"Another week and the snow will be gone."

He tensed."I didn't know it was going to be that soon."

"You should have known, though," Elia said quietly, knitting her brows together, "You're practically better."

He heard the worry in her voice."Aren't you happy?"

"Oh, yes," she stuttered, realizing how she'd sounded."I'm happy for you."

Link smiled to himself."Well, I'm not all the way better.My wounds might be healed, but my legs are far from strong, and I'm still quite stiff and sore in places."

"I'm sure Dain could give you a good massage."

"I'm sure she could."

Elia giggled.Calming down, she commented softly, "Really, though, this winter has gone faster than any I've had."

Link looked thoughtful."What will you do when spring comes?"

"Ah, I expect I'll plant a good garden.We haven't had one around this house for a good four or five years, I imagine.Father always liked to plant these big yellow flowers, which my sister and I liked as well."She grinned mischievously."She and I would sneak out and pick one or two each, and thread them through our hair.We fancied ourselves the finest young ladies of the town."

"I'm sure you were."

Neither of them could think of anything to say, so they savored the moment, sitting there enjoying each other's company.Elia turned again, giving Link a chance to look her up and down.He realized that her brown dress had a few holes in it, and that it was one of about three dresses he ever had seen her in.

"Oh, I need to catch up on my sewing," Elia said dismissively when he brought it up.

Then Link looked at her more carefully."Elia, since I first met you I've noticed how slender you are…but you seem a lot thinner than you used to be."He thought for a minute, remembering eating with her the past weeks."And you eat less."

"I've just not been very hungry," she lied, hiding her worried face under her brown waves."Why are you bringing all of this up now?"

"Because you've been sacrificing everything for me!Your clothes, your time, your money--your_self_!" he exclaimed.Link said more softly."I…I don't know why I didn't see it all before."

Elia looked again into his concentrated blue eyes.She smiled.

"Forgive me, Elia," Link muttered, leaning in closer.

Before Elia knew what was happening, she felt the lips of the Hero of Time upon her own.

_-_|_-_


	8. The Kiss

_-_|_-_

_-_|_-_

He was kissing her!

Elia could not believe it for a moment.But soon her found her mouth opening, and Link's tongue inside.He kissed her deeply, tenderly.She could taste his sweet breath, and she relished it.The girl could not fight back.She didn't want to.

Elia put her arms around him, pressing deeper into the kiss.She didn't want it to end.For what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, they kissed.They seemed to say everything they had needed to say for weeks, but couldn't translate to words.Their frustrations, their worries, their secret delights--all expressed in one gesture.Elia was so happy, a tear slid down her cheek.

And it ended all too soon.

Link had suddenly tensed, realizing what he was doing.He had felt the tear that Elia had shed.He pulled away, fighting both his own desires and Elia's.He set her down on the floor and backed away, his hand over his mouth.

"Link…?" Elia breathed finally, rising to her knees.She looked up at him.

Link saw the fear in her big brown eyes.He took another step backward, almost tripping over the big armchair behind him.He staggered back, around it.Before going into the hall, he mumbled an apology.

A while later, when Elia knew he was shut up in his room, Elia made her own way to bed.She pulled off her clothes and slipped on her nightdress.The night was cold, but she was warmed by the excitement in her heart.

Hidden within the safety of her sheets, she relived the moment again.She could still taste his steamy breath in her mouth.She would never forget that taste, the smell.He had held her close and told her a million things words could not express.And she had told him those things as well.

The next morning, Link did not come to breakfast.Worried, Elia made up a tray that included a steaming mug of herbal brew.She knocked on the door and, when he did not answer, she pushed the door open.

He was sitting on the bed in the dark, cold room.His eyes were on his feet, which were folded almost beneath him.His chest was bare, showing the huge scars, but his cream-colored pants were still on his legs.

"Link, are you ill?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

His head snapped up and he looked at her.It didn't seem he had slept at all, from the eerie drowsiness in his eyes.He seemed tired, yet scared and determined to stay awake.

She had never seen him like this.She was scared.What was going on?

"Elia," he said finally, in a soft voice.

Elia dared a few steps closer to him so that she could listen better.

He gave her a very strange sort of smile, weak and worried."You must forgive me for what I did last night.I took your first kiss, didn't I?"

"Oh, Link, it's quite all right--"

"I don't think it is."

She jumped.Never, even with all the fights they had shared, had the girl heard his voice so firm.This was not the Link she knew.

"I think staying in that bed for months did something to my mind," he said, chuckling softly.But it was not his laugh.It was not a laugh at all, really."You must let me beg forgiveness.It was just a strange sort of thing.I'll be leaving in a few days, so there's no need to worry about it--"

"I see," she said, fighting back the emotions that were mounting up in her heart."You, um, didn't mean it.I-It's okay," she stuttered, forcing a smile on her face."W-We can j-just forget that it h-happened, o-okay?"

She hurriedly excused herself and left the room, shutting the door tightly behind her.

Now she let the tears come.

The days passed slowly and awkwardly.Elia went to work a lot more, her excuse being that there were travelers beginning the season early.The truth was, though, that she could hardly stand being home, where Link couldn't bring himself to look at her.

She tried to tell Dain what happened, but found the words too hard to get out.Link had kissed her with passion and tenderness.Why had he suddenly changed and thought it all a terrible idea?

Elia remembered that only once he had mentioned love to her.What was it?Something about loving Princess Zelda, wasn't it?

_Perhaps his heart belongs to someone far away_, she thought._Someone far away from Kakariko…someone far away from me, a silly village girl._But she remembered him also saying that love and friendship wouldn't work for him.That maybe everyone else could find it, but it wouldn't work for him._But why?_

These days she wouldn't come home to Link already setting up the table.He would be buried in a book, holed up in his room, or out some place.She noticed once the strong smell of whiskey on him.

It pained her to know that he was so depressed.She had always thought Link much too noble to turn to the bottle, but she supposed, at his core, he was no different than other men.Bitter, she snapped at him about it, saying she hoped he found solace in the bottle that she couldn't offer.

"You are not my mother," Link had snapped back.But Elia had dared a peek at him and seen pain in his eyes.And longing.

"I do not know what is going on these days," Elia muttered."And perhaps it would do you good to have a mother now, even at your mature age."She scoffed."Someone to keep tabs on you."

"I never had a mother, and I think I turned out fine."

"Are you saying I didn't?"

"You are still growing, child," he said.

"I am not a child!" she screamed back.

Link had muttered something under his breath, and, if she wasn't mistaken, it was something like "I wish you were right."

Ignoring this, Elia had cried, "Why do we have to fight all the time?Aren't we good enough of _friends_ not to do so?"

"There are fights between friends," Link had corrected, raising a mug of coffee to his lips.He hardly ever drank coffee, but it was the morning after he'd had five whiskeys at the other tavern in Kakariko, which was a much more unscrupulous place than Dain's."There are fights in every kind of relationship."

"Why, though?"

"Because people are not mirror images of each other, no matter how close they are," he said matter-of-factly, taking another big sip of his drink.He rubbed his right temple; his head was pounding terribly.

"It would be boring that way, I suppose," mused Elia.

"Of course it would be.And then we wouldn't be human, would we?Everyone needs a good fight to rile them up."

"Don't slurp!"

"See, it really gets you going in the morning, doesn't it?"

"Why must you always tease me?"

"Why must you always be so sensitive?"

She sighed.

He slurped up a bit more coffee.

"Elia," he said softly after the tense moment had passed."I'm leaving today."

She blinked.

"The snow is gone, and obviously we are quite sick of each other…"

"I guess."She turned her back to him and picked up a dish.She dunked it into the cold water and began rubbing furiously at it.

"Elia…isn't that dish already clean?"

And it was true.All the dishes from breakfast were clean already, save his coffee mug.The fight left her.She let the plate fall to the floor, crashing spectacularly in a display of porcelain shards.

"Elia--!"

"I'll pick it up later," the young woman muttered, dragging her feet to sit at the table.She threw herself into picking slivers of plate out of her leather slippers, letting her tousled brown hair block her expression.She didn't want him to know she was beginning to cry.

"And I thought you would be happy to be rid of me," he said to himself.A bit louder, Link said, "Anyway, I still want you to answer me my question."

When she was pretty sure she wouldn't give her emotions away, Elia asked, "What question?"

"Why you starved yourself so I could eat well, why you neglected to buy yourself new clothes so I could have what I wished--why you sacrificed your time to spend with me.I can pay you back, too; I make money pretty easily."

"I don't want any money," she told him.

"Are you sure?I will pay you back somehow, you know.For everything you've done, you deserve it, Elia."

"You damned idiot!"

"What?"He tried to look at her, tried to see what was hidden behind the mass of golden-brown waves.Why had she snapped at him yet again?

Elia said more quietly, "Don't people just do things for each other, for people they care about?"

"What?" he said again.

She turned to face him, pushing the chair backwards to fall over as she stood.She screamed through the flood of tears that rained down from her saddened brown eyes, her voice filled with emotion, "You damned idiot!I love you!"

_-_|_-_


	9. So This Is Goodbye...

_-_|_-_

_-_|_-_

"You don't!" Link screamed furiously.

Elia dropped to her knees, sobbing into her hands."I do!How can I not?"

"Elia--we--you--we _can't_!"Link's voice was full of reluctance.He was scared, unsure.In disgust at himself and the whole uneasiness of the situation, he turned his head aside.He looked at the dying flames.

"I'm sorry!" cried Elia, putting her own arms around herself.Her whole body was shaking."I'm sorry, but I love you!I can't help it!"

"No one can help it," sighed Link.In the flames he could see everyone he thought he had loved.He first saw Saria, then Zelda, then Malon, then Ruto…All of them had meant something to him at one time or another.But they had never truly loved him back.They couldn't.But Elia…

"I want to be yours!" sobbed Elia, completely crumbling now.Tears were staining the carpet beneath her, and the girl herself was curled up in a ball."I'm not just a child--_I love you!_"

Link didn't know what to do.Finally, he took a few slow steps over to her.He got on his knees, too, and gently pulled his strong fingers through her hair."Calm down," he murmured tenderly.

Elia finally began to breathe more slowly.Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him.She was scared and yet impatient to see what he was doing.She saw his focused sapphire eyes upon her.It seemed as though in all of Hyrule there was just the two of them.Not another thing or person mattered at that moment.

Link raised his hand to her eyes and gently wiped away her tears."Don't cry, little princess.Please don't cry."

She took his hand in both of hers and pressed the back of it against her cheek, closing her eyes.

They sat there for another few moments, the two of them on their knees.

And then Link stood up.

"Link?"

"I still leave today," Link said somberly.

"So this…is goodbye?"

Link looked down at his packed satchel, and then at Elia's unwavering gaze.He gave the slightest of nods, only something that Elia could notice.And then he gave her a warm smile."The Mask Salesman once told me that when two people meet, a parting is sure to follow."

"Does it have to be forever?"

"Not if you don't want it to be."

"I don't!"

"Elia," Link said earnestly, looking down with his sapphire eyes.She blinked back at him, completely trusting, gazing into the pools of blue.He said, "I would stay if I thought it right, you know that."

"Yes…"

"Elia, you are only fifteen now.You are not a woman yet, and it would be ungentlemanly of me to stay here.After I kissed you, I realized that I could no longer control myself.I do not want to take advantage of you.Can you see that I am leaving so that I don't hurt you?"

She gulped and nodded.Smiling weakly, she asked, "Then why does it pain me so to see you leave, Link?"

"In a few years you will be a woman.You have already grown very much since I first met you, especially…in your heart."

She blushed at him."A few years?How long is that?"

"Too long, I assure you.But I would say in no more than three years you will be a woman, and you will be the one I want."

"Three years," she repeated slowly."I will be waiting, Link.I will be ready if you still want me."

Link reached back into his bag."Give me your hand."

Elia held out her hand to him, brandishing her long pale fingers.She gasped when he revealed he was holding a small ring, a thin, plain band of silver.He took her small hand in his own, which was big and calloused again since he'd again picked up his sword.Link raised the ring to his lips and kissed it, then slid it gently onto Elia's ring finger.

"Three years…I will wait, Link.I will wait forever."

He pulled her up into a kiss.His arms were around her waist, hers around his neck.Again she shed a tear, and this one of sadness.But he kissed her deeply, longingly--even more passionately than before.

"I love you," they said together.

~The End~


End file.
